scoobydoofandomcom-20200213-history
Andy Sturmer
| job= Music writer, music producer; musician }} Andy Sturmer is an American musician, composer, and producer. He was lead singer, drummer, and songwriter of the band Jellyfish, and has written and produced the music of Japanese band Puffy AmiYumi. He composed or contributed to the theme songs to Ben 10 (starring Tara Strong and Paul Eiding), My Friends Tigger & Pooh (starring Jim Cummings), Transformers Animated (starring David Kaye, Strong, and Corey Burton), The Looney Tunes Show, and The Tom and Jerry Show (starring Grey DeLisle). Crew credits Direct-to-video films * 15. ** Song: "Here Comes Summer" - music and lyrics by, additional production by * 16. ** Songs: "Dig It Scooby-Doo"; "Outta My Way" - music and lyrics by * 17. ** Songs: "Bayou Breeze" - written by, produced by; "Done With Monsters", written by, produced by; "The Vampires Dance", written by, produced by; "Valdronya Returns", written by, produced by; "Valdronya Returns (Reprise)", written by, produced by; "The Vampire's Bite", written by, produced by; "Scooby and Me", written by, produced by; "Do You Want to Live Forever?", written by, produced by; "Bride of the Vampire", written by, produced by; "Done With Monsters (reprise)", written by, produced by (uncredited) * 18. ** Song: "When the Circus Comes to Town" - written and produced by * 20. ** Songs: "On the Case" - written and produced by; "It's Enough For Me" - written by, "I Love You" - written and produced by * Scooby-Doo! Adventures: The Mystery Map ** Songs: "Dig It Scooby-Doo" - written and produced by (credit only); "Here Comes Summer" - music lyrics by, additional production by (credit only) * 21. ** Song: "Fight Or Fright" - music and lyrics * 22. ** Song: "Binary Code" - written by; "Transylvania Polka" - written by * 23. ** Songs: "Space Menace Theme" - written by; "Fear is Just a Word" - music by; "Remember That Old Gang o' Mine" - written by * LEGO 1. ** Song: "Brave New World" - written and produced by; "Hollywood" - written and produced by * 25. ** Song: "No Pain, No Gain" - written by, performed by * LEGO 2. ** Songs: "Blowout Beach Bingo Bash" - written and produced by; "No Mystery to Me" - written and produced by; "The Jinky" - written by, produced by; "Scooby Doo, Scooby Don't" - written and produced by * 29. ** Song: "Scoobystition" - written by, performed by TV series * Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated ** 107. *** Songs: "Hex Girls" - performed by; "Earth, Wind, Fire, and Air" - performed by; "Fantzee Pantz" - written by; performed by; "Trap of Love" - written by; performed by ** 206. *** Song: "The Hunters" - written by * Be Cool, Scooby-Doo! ** 103. *** Song: "I'm Done" - written by ** 104. *** Song: "Transylvania Polka" - written by (credit only) ** 106. *** Song: "Wake Me Up to Say Goodnight" - written by ** 110. *** Song: "Appetite" - written by ** 115. *** Song: "I Don't Know About You" - written by Notes/trivia * In the What's New, Scooby-Doo? episode , a chase is accompanied by "UREI", co-written by Sturmer, and performed by Puffy AmiYumi. Category:Be Cool, Scooby-Doo! crew Category:Big Top Scooby-Doo! crew Category:LEGO Scooby-Doo! Blowout Beach Bash crew Category:LEGO Scooby-Doo! Haunted Hollywood crew Category:Musicians Category:Scooby-Doo! and the Curse of the 13th Ghost crew Category:Scooby-Doo! Camp Scare crew Category:Scooby-Doo! Frankencreepy crew Category:Scooby-Doo! Legend of the Phantosaur crew Category:Scooby-Doo! Moon Monster Madness crew Category:Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated actors Category:Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated crew Category:Scooby-Doo! Stage Fright crew Category:Scooby-Doo! WrestleMania Mystery crew